1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the reception and processing of incoming calls and messaging services in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for the reception and processing of incoming calls and messaging services in a mobile communication terminal based on relevant conditions, according to which the priority and the time condition are specified for each caller identification (CID) according to the relevant individual and specific circumstances so that incoming calls, Short Message Services (SMSs) or Multi-media Message Service (MMSs) may be processed to be accepted or rejected based upon the relevant conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent development of mobile communication technology, mobile communication terminals gradually have been equipped with various intelligent functions other than the simple call services. For example, mobile communication terminals these days may provide the caller ID (CID) function displaying the caller information (e.g., caller name, phone number, etc.) on the liquid crystal display (LCD) window so that the recipient or receiver may appropriately deal with unwanted calls, prank calls or indecent calls.
However, even though the CID function of these mobile communication terminals is widely used, in the related art, the only measure that a recipient can take upon receiving an unwanted call has been not answering the call. Accordingly, such caller inconveniently had to listen to the incoming bell sound for some time which is generated regardless of the recipient's intent to answer the call.
Further, there may be cases where a person wants to selectively accept calls, SMSs or MMSs from certain specific parties only depending on said person's current circumstances. However, in the relevant art, mobile communication terminals could provide only such services that merely restrict reception of calls or messages from certain group or enable the recipient to reject calls or messages generally upon checking CID information. Mobile communication terminals in the relevant could not provide services that could enable recipients to efficiently respond to calls or messages in the given individual and specific circumstances.
For example, a person in the middle of a meeting or a person who is sleeping may want to selectively accept only calls, SMSs or MMSs from certain specific callers or senders in order to avoid unnecessary disturbance. However, mobile communication terminals in the relevant art could not accommodate the demand of such person. Thus, it is necessary to provide a function through which recipients or receivers can selectively accept only certain calls, SMSs or MMSs according to the relevant individual and specific circumstances by using the CID information.